My Tourniquet
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Quando um erro do passado pode trazer tantos outros no futuro. Quando não se é para estar junto, não force. Songifc envolvendo o shipper: Lucius M. e Bellatrix L.


Tourniquet - "As faces de um erro"

N/A: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

N/A da autora: Mais uma songfic que com dos casais que mais gosto: Bellatrix e Lúcio. Vale lembrar que contém spoilers do quinto livro. Portanto se você não leu e não quer fica sabendo de detalhes importantes é recomendado que você não leia.

A música da vez é My Tourniquet do álbum Fallen do Evanescence.

_" I tried to kill the pain _

_(Eu tentei matar a dor)_

_But only brought more [so much more] _

_(Mas só trouxe mais) (muito mais)_

_I lay dying _

_(Eu estou morrendo)_

_And i´m pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_(E estou em um estado de pesar carmesim e traição)"_

Amanhecia um dia chuvoso. Nuvens cinzas borravam o céu. Seria melhor que as nuvens borrassem também a realidade.

A guerra contra Voldemort já alcançava seu segundo mês, e sem ainda nenhum resultado aparente. Claro que os danos a toda a sociedade (bruxa ou trouxa) eram bem evidentes, mas sinais de quando aquilo ia terminar, ninguém tinha.

Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, juntamente com seus amigos Ron e Hermione, formaram-se em Hogwarts, no mesmo dia em que o ataque se iniciou. A guerra era iminente, e não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito, a não ser lutar.

Os Comensais da Morte atacavam sem piedade, de forma que muito sangue inocente já havia sido derramado. Dentre eles destacamos dois. Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange, esta última fugiu de Azkaban logo após que os dementadores se juntaram a Voldemort.

Ambos tinham uma ligação e um desejo. Estavam ligados eternamente pelo erro que cometeram no passado e o eram tomados pelo desejo de vingança que os seguiria pelo futuro.

_"I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_(Eu estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando)_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_(Eu estou muito perdido para ser salvo)_

_Am I too lost?_

_(Eu estou muito perdido?)" _

Na mente dos dois, passado, presente e futuro se misturavam. O ódio crescente já não os fazia raciocinar de forma que nenhum dos dois jamais pensou na possibilidade de se amarem. Eram orgulhosos demais para isso. Eram ignorantes demais para entenderem que ódio e amor são sentimentos muito próximos.

Na época de que tudo aconteceu, eles ainda eram jovens, e somente Lúcio já estava na "equipe" de Voldemort. Bellatrix por sua vez, nem pensava em passar para o lado das trevas.

Se reencontraram então durante um jantar na casa dos Black. Lúcio fora convidado pelo anfitrião para conhecer a casa de sua futura esposa, e até então noiva: Narcissa Black. Esta, não estava presente. Havia viajado no dia anterior, fato que propiciou o reencontro dos dois "amigos".

Lúcio já conhecia Bellatrix bem antes de descobrir que esta era prima de sua futura esposa. Bellatrix e Lúcio estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, apesar de serem de anos diferentes, já se falavam antes de Narcissa ingressar em Hogwarts, já que esta vinda de Durmstrang, apenas integrou o grupo discente de Hogwarts em seu sexto ano.

_"My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)_

_Return to me salvation_

_(Volte para a minha salvação)_

_My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)_

_Return to me salvation _

_(Volte para a minha salvação)"_

Bella (como era chamada por Lúcio) e Lúcio já eram bem íntimos, de todas as formas possíveis. Namoraram por 3 anos até a chegada de Narcissa. Apesar da intimidade entre ambos, Bella não sabia que Lúcio se tornara um Comensal da Morte, na verdade ela nem sabia o que vinham a ser Comensais da Morte.

Para um Malfoy, ele era completamente diferente com ela. Quando estava na frente dos amigos, porém, tornava-se outra pessoa. Esta sua outra face, era na realidade a sua verdadeira face, a face que o fizera Comensal.

Depois que Narcissa ingressou em Hogwarts, Bella e Lúcio, ficaram juntos por mais apenas dois meses, já que a prima era prometida ao herdeiro Malfoy.

Bellatrix foi tomada por uma raiva que nem ela mesma sabia que possuía. Ela não queria, ela não podia se separar de Malfoy, mas seus pais não entendiam isso. Obrigada então a se separar dele, foi obrigada a sair de Hogwarts durante pouco mais da metade de seu sexto ano.

Inconformada com o fato, Bellatrix passou a estudar sozinha em casa, e por ter essa liberdade aprimorou seus métodos de aparatar. A realidade é que ela ainda não podia aparatar pois tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas ela o faria se fosse para revê-lo.

Lúcio por sua vez, também fora obrigado a fazer um juramento de que deixaria Bellatrix em paz, de forma que se voltasse a vê-la ela seria automaticamente amaldiçoada. O fato é que ele percebeu que realmente gostava dela, e que não queria que ela fosse amaldiçoada. Assim, a evitava sempre que podia. Evitava que ela pudesse aparatar. Passou a ignora-la.

_"Do you remember me_

_(Você se lembra de mim )_

_Lost for so long_

_(Perdido por tanto tempo)_

_Will you be on the other side_

_(Você estará do outro lado)_

_Or will you forget me_

_(Ou esqueça-me)"_

Em seu íntimo Bellatrix sabia o que se passava, mas seu lado racional havia parado a muito tempo. A raiva somente crescia, e com ela o sentimento de vingança. Não queria se vingar de Lucius, e sim de sua família. De sua maldita família.

Dois anos se passaram. Narcissa havia se formado e Lúcio já "trabalhava" no Ministério. Seu 'emprego' de Comensal da Morte, porém não era mencionado.

Ele ansiava por reencontrar Bellatrix, mas não podia. Ele ansiava sentir os cabelos negros dela sobre seu peito novamente. Ele desejava sentir o calor dela mais uma vez. Ele estava ficando louco.

Entrementes, durante esses dois anos Bellatrix conheceu um "jovem" e muito persuasivo de nome Tom Riddle. Este, sabendo da raiva que nela existia, conseguiu convencê-la a entrar para um seleto grupo que ele chamava de Comensais da Morte. O detalhe é que Bellatrix não sabia que Lúcio também fazia parte deste "grupo".

Chegamos então na época em que Lúcio e Bella se reencontram. Fora permitido aos dois (sem que a maldição surgisse efeito) se verem durante o jantar, mas eles porém não podiam fazer nada mais que se olharem.

Ela porém, estava mudada, e muito mudada. Como já lhes disse antes, seu lado racional não mais funcionava, dessa forma ela não percebia que Lúcio não era o culpado. Assim, clamava por vingança.

Seus olhos profundamente azuis estavam inebriados de rancor, raiva, solidão e maldade. Eram agora como dois abismos para o fim do mundo. Lúcio não via mais a vida que corria neles, na época em que estavam juntos.

_"I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_(Eu estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando)_

_Am i too lost to be saved_

_(Eu estou muito perdido para ser salvo)_

_Am i too lost?_

_(Eu estou perdido?)"_

Essa mudança de Bellatrix causou o descontentamento de Lúcio, já que esse ansiava por tê-la por essa noite. Apenas uma noite que fosse. Mas ela não demonstrara nada, nem sequer um olhar dirigiu a ele, nem um simples Boa Noite ela disse. Estava totalmente indiferente, e já era óbvio que aquela garota, com ar inocente, sorriso maroto e vivacidade, morrera. No lugar dela nasceu alguém que o mundo bruxo também temeu quando esta esteve ao lado de Voldemort. Essa era a nova e última face de Bellatrix Black, que mais tarde passara a ser Lestrange, a melhor e mais fiel Comensal da Morte que esteve ao lado de Voldemort. Ela jamais mudara desde então. Sem dó nem piedade assassinou o restante de membros de sua família, entre eles seu primo Sirius Black.

O fim da guerra finalmente estava próximo. Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort duelaram até que um dos dois estivesse por fim morto, já que era assim que a profecia descrevia como seria o fim daquela era.

Os poucos Comensais que restaram estavam refugiados, e o medo de serem mandados de volta a Azkaban era previsível. Encontravam-se vivos ainda: Bellatrix, Lúcio, Nott e Macnair, esse último ainda muito ferido e a beira da morte.

Foi em uma dessas noites de refúgio enquanto todos aguardavam o desfecho da guerra que Lúcio e Bellatrix ficaram a sós pela última vez.

_"My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)_

_Return to me salvation_

_(Volte para a minha salvação)_

_My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)_

_Return to me salvation_

_(Volte para a minha salvação)"_

Naquela noite, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tão rápido que Lúcio, mesmo depois de 2 anos não se dava conta. Ele perdera a única pessoa (a exceção de Draco) que realmente amava em uma questão de piscar os olhos. Ele ainda não conseguia digerir tudo aquilo, afinal mesmo que ela não falasse com ele, ele ainda podia vê-la, mas agora não mais. E ele não fazia idéia de quanto sentia a falta dela, e sentia-se cada vez mais impotente sabendo que ele fora o responsável por tudo aquilo. E doía-lhe lembrar de tudo aquilo.

Naquela noite, quando Lúcio virou de costas para olhar pela janela, Bellatrix lançou-lhe a Maldição Império, e ordenou ao louro que a matasse. Parando para se pensar aquilo foi realmente um suicídio, mas não cabia a ela o fazer, afinal era parte de sua vingança, era parte de seu plano que ele sofresse tanto quanto ela sofreu. Que ele sentisse tocar no fundo de sua alma enquanto ela sentia a lâmina fria da faca que adentrava o seu peito.

Ele é claro, tentou resistir mas de nada adiantou. Quando se deu por si ela já havia caído desfalecida sobre seus braços. Ainda mantinha os olhos azuis um pouco abertos de forma que ainda pudesse olhá-lo e dizer aquilo que esperou durante anos, aquilo que ele jamais pensou ouvir naquele momento.

_"My wounds cry for the grave_

_(Minhas feridas choram a caminho da sepultura)_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_(Minha alma chora para libertação)_

_Will i be denied Christ_

_(Que seja negado o Cristo)_

_ Tourniquet_

_(Torniquete)_

_My suicide_

_(Meu suicídio)"_

- Eu te odeio Lúcio Malfoy. Te odiei todos os dias da minha vida desde que você achou que seria melhor me ignorar. Te odiei porque você demonstrou que não valia a pena lutar por mim. Te odiei porque você jamais fez questão de tentar quebrar aquela maldição que puseram sobre nós. Te odiei até hoje, principalmente, porque nunca deixei de te amar. – sem que tivesse tempo para que ele pudesse dizer algo, Bellatrix fechou os olhos pela última vez, para nunca mais abri-los, e se entregou ao sono eterno da morte.


End file.
